Vessels of Ethereal Darkness
by shlooorp
Summary: Mamoru has found his true love, and it isn't Usagi! What will happen to the future? Furthermore whats in store for the present as a new enemy approaches and old friends return.
1. A Surprising Arrival

Chapter 1: A Surprising Arrival  
  
"You have called for us, Great Masters?" A young lady said as she and three others approached a trio of large spheres, each made of diamond. The sphere in the middle being larger than the other two, and it had an odd black vaporous glow. The sphere on the right side of the larger one possessed a dark green glow, and the other had a vaporous dark blue glow. The three luminescent orbs stood in a row in front of the female.  
  
"Yes Alanaku," The vapors around the middle sphere rippled as it spoke with a voice radiated from deep within. "The time has come. It is time to find each of our vessels."  
  
"To finally regain our true bodies, we must draw energy from a vessel. There is a specific vessel for each of us, which will merge perfectly with our current vaporous bodies, until time for us to be reborn from the vessels to our complete forms. We have a crystal that can help you locate the three vessels, it will show you if a person is the chosen vessel or not," the dark green diamond sphere informed the three girls.  
  
"The four of you are well trained ad should have no problem finding what we require. Then this planet... Earth I believe is what it is known as, and the entire universe will be ours!" The dark blue orb added.  
  
"I believe that I can find the vessels that you need, Great Masters. Allow me to serve you by finding them. There is no reason for all three of us going on a mission that one of us alone is easily capable of," a girl with long black hair pulled into a pony tail said as she kneeled down in front of the three orbs.  
  
"Ilyaku. Alanaku. Sylaku. Do either of you have a problem with Machku doing this by herself?" The black orb asked.  
  
"Let her do as she wishes," Ilyaku said as she bowed to the orbs, and walked out of the dimly lit chamber followed by Sylaku who closely resembled her.  
  
"Very well. Machku, you must find our vessels. Once you find them, destroy the current inhabitants and bring them here," the black orb stated.  
  
A line of black energy came from the central orb. Then two beams of energy, one green, the other blue, came from the orb of the same color. The three energy beams merged at one point and an odd glowing purple crystal appeared. Machku raised her hand up and the crystal floated over to it. She gripped the crystal tightly as it embedded itself into her palm.  
  
"With this crystal you will now be able to locate our vessels much easier. The crystal will emit a bright glow. When this happens it means you are near one or more of the vessels. By touching the vessel with this crystal, you can find out for sure if it is a correct vessel because a reaction will occur. As powerful as you are, you must try your best to find these vessels, and do take care of yourself also!" The black vapors around the middle orb faded away, after finishing the instructions. The vaporous glows of the other two spheres disappeared as well. They had used much of their energy and needed to rest.  
  
Alanaku looked over at Machku for just a minute, then left the room . Machku erupted in a blast of dark colored energy, teleporting from the chamber.  
  
Later at Rei's temple.  
  
Makoto listened as Ami explained a complex math problem. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Usagi. Turning her attention to Usagi, she noticed that Usagi was just staring at the wall.  
  
"Hey Usagi, why are you spacing out?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Oh...sorry. I was just thinking about Mamoru."  
  
"Keep your mind on studying!" Rei said giving Usagi an evil look.  
  
"Yeah Usagi! Then you can go visit Mamoru after we finish...and of course we will tag along with you," Minako said.  
  
"Hey, that will be fun, we can all go shopping at that new store that opened up last week," Makoto said in response to Minako's announcement. "Okay now lets finish studying," Ami said as she went back to explaining the math problem.  
  
Yay a shopping trip with Mamoru! Usagi was very ecstatic knowing about the fun they were all going to have later that day. She found it very hard to pay attention in the study group the rest of the time.  
  
The study time elapsed quickly as Usagi's thoughts ran wild. Rei tried to keep Usagi's attention on the studies but she had no luck. Towards the end of the study meeting, Usagi dozed off.  
  
"Wake up Usagi," Makoto whispered softly beside Usagi's ear.  
  
"Like that is going to work. WAKE UP Usagi!!!" Rei yelled loudly in Usagi's ear.  
  
"Aaaiiiiggghhhh!!!" Usagi screamed loudly as she shot up from the table where she had been laying her head. "Oooh! I will get you!"  
  
"Sure!" Rei stuck her tongue out at Usagi, then she thumped Usagi's nose.  
  
"Owww! What was that for?!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"I dunno...," Rei laughed at Usagi then ran out of the room.  
  
Usagi started to run after Rei. In the process, Usagi collided with Makoto and the two fell to the floor. Usagi struggled to get back up, and started running after Rei again.  
  
After Usagi finally managed to catch up to Rei, she thumped Rei's ear. Usagi was now the one being pursued. Usagi and Rei were getting ready to run back into the room where they had been studying, but the door slammed shut and the two slapped into it. They fell to the floor but Rei quickly shot back up to her feet. Usagi just stayed where she was at on the floor.  
  
Rei grabbed the door handle and quickly opened the door. She walked in and stared at Makoto and Minako, then over at Ami. Minako couldn't keep from giggling at what had just happened.  
  
"Who the hell shut the door?!" Rei asked angrily. "Was it you Minako?!"  
  
"Calm down, Rei," Ami said nicely. "I shut the door. You and Usagi were making too much noise, and I couldn't concentrate on my studies. I didn't realize you two were coming back in here when I shut it. I am very sorry."  
  
"Well, thank you for apologizing, Ami," Rei said. "Just, be careful next time."  
  
Makoto noticed Usagi still laying on the floor, where she had fallen after her impact with the door. Makoto walked over and pulled Usagi up to her feet. The two walked back over to where Ami and Rei were.  
  
"Are you guys ready to go to Mamoru's house?" Usagi asked happily. "From the looks of things, I don't think we are going to get much more studying done," Ami replied.  
  
"You are right there, Ami. Usagi would just sleep anyway," Rei said.  
  
"I guess that means we can go!" Minako said. She was also happy about the shopping trip. Maybe we will meet some cute guys!  
  
The girls all got ready to leave. Ami grabbed a book that she had been reading, and followed the other girls out. They left Rei's temple and began walking to Mamoru's apartment.  
  
A short while later at Mamoru's apartment.  
  
"This is a funny TV show, Mamoru!" Chibi-Usa, who was visiting again from the future, said as she and Mamoru watched Television. With Usagi at Rei's temple studying, Chibi-Usa had gotten bored and asked if she could come stay with Mamoru for a little while.  
  
"Yes it is," Mamoru said as he suddenly heard someone knocking at the door.  
  
"Is someone at the door, Mamoru?" Chibi-Usa asked to make sure Mamoru had heard the knocking.  
  
"I believe so. I will be back in just a minute, Chibi-Usa," Mamoru said as he walked over to the door. He smiled as he heard Usagi's voice out in the hall. Mamoru opened the door, and his eyes widened as he saw that not only Usagi had came, but also Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako. "Hello!"  
  
"Hi Mamoru!" Usagi squealed as she ran up and embraced Mamoru.  
  
"Come in you guys," Mamoru said as he motioned for the others to come in.  
  
"Agh! That little troll is here!" Usagi snarled as she noticed Chibi-Usa sitting on Mamoru's couch.  
  
"I'm not a troll, MEATBALL HEAD!" Chibi-Usa remarked.  
  
"She wanted to come visit. She said she was bored since you left this morning to study and Hotaru wasn't home either when Chibi-Usa tried to call her. So I drove to your house to get her and we have just been watching TV and talking," Mamoru said as he saw Usagi's evil glare looking at Chibi- Usa.  
  
Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto all went and sat down with Chibi-Usa. Chibi- Usa and Minako were acting goofy as they watched the crazy television show. Usagi and Mamoru walked over to the area where the others sat a few minutes later.  
  
"So what have you guys been doing?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"We were trying to do study buddies earlier today, but Usagi was spacing out and sleeping," Makoto responded as she gave Usagi a goofy look.  
  
"We were hardly able to study at all," Ami sighed.  
  
"I can't help it! That math is just so boring," Usagi whined.  
  
"You were probably just day dreaming about Mamoru," Chibi-Usa joked. "You are such a goof ball. I can't believe that you are actually my mom sometimes."  
  
"That is so true, Chibi-Usa," Minako said. "That is part of the reason we ended up coming here."  
  
"Traitor! You wanted to come here too!" Usagi said.  
  
"Hey, I said that it was PART of the reason," Minako said.  
  
Mamoru watched as the girls fussed and picked at each other. He hoped that nobody else would show up, because his apartment was getting rather crowded.  
  
"Anyway Mamoru, why don't we all go to that new shopping center?" Usagi suggested.  
  
"Yeah, it would be a lot of fun to go shopping with all of you guys!" Minako said as she released a slight giggle. Yes! Scoping out all the cute guys!!!  
  
"Well, we know why Minako wants to go," Makoto said. "You just want to ogle all the guys."  
  
Minako turned bright red. "That isn't the only reason..."  
  
"Sure!" Rei said.  
  
"Can I go to?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"Of course," Ami said as she stepped beside Chibi-Usa.  
  
"So Mamoru, do you want to take us shopping?" Usagi asked.  
  
All of the girls looked towards Mamoru. There eyes widened as they awaited his decision. Mamoru decided it was safer to agree with them, rather than refuse.  
  
"Okay, I will take you guys!" Mamoru said quickly.  
  
"Yay!" Usagi yelled as she hugged Mamoru. The other girls were all ecstatic as well and talked about what they planned to do at the new store.  
  
"Are we going to go in your car, Mamoru?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"Do you guys want to go by car or walk?" Mamoru asked the group.  
  
The girls all confirmed that they wanted to go in his car. They were a little tired from the walk to Mamoru's apartment.  
  
"I have to warn you, the car will be somewhat crowded with all seven of us in it." Mamoru said.  
  
"That is fine, we can compact ourselves," Rei joked.  
  
"Okay everyone, go find yourselves a spot in the car!" Mamoru said as he was almost plowed over by the girls rushing out. He followed behind and they all made it to the car.  
  
Usagi jumped in the car, getting in the passenger seat so she could sit beside Mamoru. Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei all shoved themselves in the backseat. Mamoru got in the driver's seat, and Chibi-Usa sat in Usagi's lap. Mamoru started the car and they began on their way to the store.  
  
"Why do you girls want to go to the store?" Mamoru asked as he steered the car.  
  
"We wanted to see what this new store is like," Usagi said.  
  
"You guys need to lose some weight!" Rei said. "You are squishing me!"  
  
"You aren't any thinner than us," Makoto said. "You know there are FOUR people crammed back here."  
  
"We had the choice of walking, and Mamoru said that it would be crowded in the here," Ami said.  
  
"I guess I can live with this cramped up car, I am to tired to walk right now," Rei said. "Anyway, I need to save up my energy for walking in the store!"  
  
"What is that smell?" Makoto asked as she covered her nose. "That is toxic!"  
  
"Ewww! Who farted?!" Rei asked as she covered up her nose as Makoto did.  
  
Up in the front of the car, Usagi and Chibi-Usa started to smell the odor. The two quickly covered up their noses. Mamoru rolled his window down to air out the vehicle.  
  
"It was you wasn't it, Minako?!" Rei asked.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Minako said. "Makoto smelled it first, it must have been her!"  
  
"I did not do it!" Makoto said. "Ami...was it you?"  
  
"Of course not! Leave me out of this," Ami said in response. By this time Minako had started giggling.  
  
"It was you, Minako!" Rei said. "Can't you hold your wind, we are in a confined space!"  
  
"I couldn't help it," Minako said. "Besides, it's not like you never have."  
  
"I didn't say that I never have, but there are seven of us shoved in this confined space and we don't want to be breathing toxic fumes all the way to the store!" Rei said.  
  
"Rei, calm down she didn't mean to," Ami said trying to get Rei to quit arguing.  
  
"...that noise? Minako! You did it again!!!" Rei yelled.  
  
Usagi and Ami decided to follow Mamoru's example, and roll down their windows. The two breathed happily welcoming the fresh air. Rei and Makoto were in the back, picking at Minako.  
  
"Hurray for fresh air!" Usagi joked as the wind blew into the car.  
  
"Somebody help! Minako needs a cork!" Makoto teased.  
  
"Okay, I think you guys have had your fun," Minako said.  
  
Mamoru just snickered at the girls' antics, as he turned in the store's parking lot. He quickly found a good parking place, and stopped.  
  
"Okay you guys, we are here," Mamoru said just to notice all of the girls standing outside of the car waiting for him. He got out of the car and joined the others as they headed towards the store entrance.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that Dr. Tomoe's car?" Chibi-Usa asked as she pointed at another car that was in the parking lot.  
  
"I think it is, Chibi-Usa," Usagi replied.  
  
"No wonder I couldn't reach Hotaru when I called earlier. They must have been having a family day," Chibi-Usa said. "Yay! I hope we see her while we are in the store."  
  
By now, the group had made it to the entrance of the store. They walked in and saw lots of people walking around. Chibi-Usa was looking around carefully, trying to find Hotaru.  
  
"So what do you want to look at now that we are here?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Just various things. Hey, why don't we go look at the clothes first?" Usagi suggested.  
  
"Yeah, we can try on some new clothes!" Minako said as she quickly redirected her attention to a guy who was walking by. Now that is good looking!  
  
The group walked past the check out lines, following signs that hung from the ceiling, towards the clothing section. Chibi-Usa noticed a lady with long red hair standing in one of the lines. Accompanying the woman were a young girl with shoulder length black hair and a man with short white hair.  
  
"They are here!" Chibi-Usa yelled. "You guys wait for me, I will be back soon. Usagi, come with me."  
  
Chibi-Usa grabbed Usagi's hand and started running towards the check out lines pulling Usagi along with her. The two made it to the line where Hotaru and her family stood.  
  
"Hotaru! Hi!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed as she ran up to Hotaru and her family. "Hello Dr. Tomoe! Hi Kaoli!"  
  
"Hello Chibi-Usa, Usagi," Kaolinite said as she watched Chibi-Usa hug Hotaru.  
  
"I tried calling your house earlier, but nobody was home," Chibi-Usa said. "I was going to see if she could come stay the night at our house."  
  
"We were at the park earlier today, then we came here to look around at this new shopping center. If Hotaru wants to go home with you from here, it is fine with me," Kaolinite said.  
  
"I would love to go, thanks mom!" Hotaru said. She had grown to love Kaolinite enough to refer to Kaoli as her mother.  
  
"I don't know if we can fit anymore people in Mamoru's car," Usagi said.  
  
"We can make room, please Usagi," Chibi-Usa begged.  
  
"I suppose we can shove one more person into Mamoru's car," Usagi said nicely knowing that Hotaru would have to sit in the back with the other girls.  
  
"If you go with them Hotaru, behave and listen to Usagi's mother," Dr. Tomoe said.  
  
"I will. Thanks mom! Thanks dad!" Hotaru said.  
  
"We are going to go catch up with the others before they leave us," Usagi said. "We'll bring Hotaru home tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Have fun Hotaru," Kaolinite said. "Good bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru said as they walked towards Mamoru and the others, leaving Kaolinite and Dr.Tomoe, who were getting ready to leave, behind.  
  
"Um...Mamoru, we have one more passenger," Usagi said as she, Hotaru, and Chibi-Usa approached the others.  
  
"Where is she going to ride?" Mamoru asked with a surprised look. "The trunk?"  
  
"What?!" Hotaru's eyes widened at Mamoru's remark.  
  
"Relax Hotaru, he is only kidding," Makoto said. "I am sure you could sit in somebody's lap or something.  
  
The group finally made their way to the clothing section. Hotaru and Chibi- Usa were playing around the clothing racks, while the other girls looked at various articles of clothing. Mamoru just watched and gave an occasional nod when asked if he like a certain outfit.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Usagi yelled. "I think I am going to try this outfit on."  
  
"Yeah, that looks nice. I like it!" Minako said as she watched Usagi walk into a changing room.  
  
"Wha...?" Mamoru whispered as he noticed a girl who was standing a distance from them. She looked oddly familiar with her long, elegant, light blue hair, but Mamoru couldn't remember who she was.  
  
"What is it, Mamoru?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Mamoru said as he looked towards Rei. He then turned his attention back toward the girl he had seen, but she was no longer there. Where did she go...?  
  
"What do you think?" Usagi asked as she burst out of the changing room wearing the clothes that she carried in to try on.  
  
"That looks nice!" Ami said.  
  
"Do you like it, Mamoru?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Um...yeah, Usagi," Mamoru could not stop thinking about that girl, but he was unable to remember who she was. "It looks good on you."  
  
Usagi walked back into the changing room to put her other clothes back on. While she was changing clothes, the others continued to browse through the clothing section. Usagi and a few of the other girls, tried on a couple more outfits. After they were finished in the clothing section, they decided to move on.  
  
"Can we go to the toy section next?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"Sure Chibi-Usa," Makoto said.  
  
The group all started walking towards the toy department. They walked into the toy section, unaware of the black haired woman who was watching them. The woman looked at the palm of her hand to see the violet crystal, that was embedded in her hand, glowing brightly.  
  
"This mission will be more easily executed outside of this building," Machku said as she disappeared in a burst of dark energy.  
  
"Hey Usagi, this looks just like you!" Chibi-Usa joked as she showed Usagi a plush monkey.  
  
"You little troll!" Usagi yelled as she grabbed the plush monkey and bashed Chibi-Usa over the head with it.  
  
"This is war!" Chibi-Usa yelled as she grabbed another plush animal and started beating Usagi with it.  
  
The two continued their plush battle, smacking each other with the toys. When Chibi-Usa got a good hit right in Usagi's face with the toy, Usagi hurled her plush weapon towards Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa dodged the projectile, but it slammed into a store manager who had been watching Usagi's and Chibi- Usa's battle. The man picked up the plush toy and put it back on the shelf.  
  
"I am afraid, I must ask you to excuse yourselves from this store," the manager said to Chibi-Usa and Usagi.  
  
"What?!" Usagi asked in shock.  
  
"Come on Usagi, let's go," Mamoru said as he walked by her.  
  
The group left the toy section, and began walking towards the exit. Usagi fussed at Chibi-Usa saying it was her fault.  
  
"You shouldn't have dodged the toy!" Usagi said. "Then we wouldn't have been kicked out."  
  
"It isn't my fault! You threw the stupid toy," Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"I have never been kicked out of a store before," Usagi whined.  
  
"That is surprising," Rei said.  
  
"Be quiet Rei!" Usagi shouted.  
  
Machku looked at the palm of her hand and watched as the crystal started glowing again. She looked over at the store's exit to see a group of people walk out.  
  
"One of them must be a vessel," Machku said. She held out her hand and a ball of dark energy appeared. The energy transformed into a long spear, and Machku grasped it in her hand.  
  
Machku jumped from the shadows that hid her, and lunged at Makoto. Makoto managed to avoid the attack. Makoto ran away from the strange woman, out into the parking area.  
  
"Jupiter planet power!" Makoto yelled as she transformed into Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Mercury planet power!" Ami shouted as she saw the strange female persueing Makoto. She quickly prompted the others to transform.  
  
"Mars planet power!" Rei shouted.  
  
"Venus planet power!" Minako yelled.  
  
"Saturn planet power!" Hotaru shouted.  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa follwed the others' examples, and changed into Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon. Mamoru also changed into Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"For love and justice, the pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon said to the black haired villain.  
  
Funny, they think they can defeat me. Machku knew nothing about her current opponents, but she was fully confident in her own power.  
  
"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus screamed as she launched a beam of energy from her finger tips.  
  
Sailor Venus's blast flew towards Machku, but she dodged the attack with ease and pointed her hand towards Sailor Venus. A burst of dark energy erupted from her hand and it sent Sailor Venus skidding across the parking lot.  
  
"Venus, are you alright?" Sailor Saturn asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am okay," Sailor Venus said as she pulled herself up to her feet.  
  
Sailor Saturn tried to attack Machku with the Silence Glaive, but she was blocked by Machku's spear and quick reflexes. Machku swung at Sailor Saturn with her spear as she noticed the other Sailors approaching her. She kicked Saturn causing her to fall to the ground, then redirected her attention to the other Sailors. She launched a fury of dark energy against the others, sending them flying away from her. Jupiter and Mercury were both stopped when each slammed into a car, the rest landed on the asphalt.  
  
Machku quickly turned back to Sailor Saturn who had pulled herself from the ground. Machku swung at Saturn with the spear and the two continued to battle with their weapons. Machku teleported behind Saturn and slapped Sailor Saturn in the back with the handle of her spear. Sailor Saturn collapsed to the ground falling face first from this painful attack.  
  
Machku rolled Sailor Saturn over and kneeled down beside her. Machku laid the hand, which contained the crystal, on Sailor Saturn's forehead. There was no reaction. Sailor Saturn caught Machku by surprise and kicked her, knocking her backwards onto the ground. Saturn quickly got back up to her feet as Machku teleported from the ground and reappeared floating in the sky.  
  
Machku shot from the sky flying towards Sailor Saturn. Machku had her spear aimed directly at Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn barely managed to escape Machku's attack, but did get out of the way of the spear before it hit her. Machku slammed into the ground causing a large crater. Machku stood up from the crouching position she had landed in and looked around. She then teleported to an area directly in front of Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Silence Glaive Suprise!" Sailor Saturn yelled as she attacked Machku. Machku simply erupted into a mass of dark energy and teleported behind Saturn.  
  
Saturn turned around in time to see Machku preparing to attack her. Machku swung her spear with a powerful force, and knocked the Silence Glaive from Sailor Saturn's hands. She quickly swung again and sliced deep into Sailor Saturn's leg. Blood quickly began pouring from the wound and trickled down her leg, as she collapsed to the ground. Machku quickly left Sailor Saturn and went to attack the other Sailors. Sailor Saturn started trying to apply pressure to the wound, hoping to minimize the bleeding. Her attempts did not gain very much in results as her leg continued to bleed heavily. Saturn tried to use her healing abilities, but the wound was far too severe for her to take care of.  
  
"Hotaru! You are bleeding!" Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed as she ran towards her friend. She tried to help Hotaru stop the bleeding.  
  
Machku was now persuing Sailor Jupiter. Most of the other Sailors had joined back in the fight. Machku floated in the air to better see where her target was.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she hurled a ball of electricity at Machku.  
  
Machku countered with her dark energy, which engulfed Jupiter's attack and continued to impact with Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter slammed into the ground and was unable to get up. The force from the attack shattered the windows of some of the vehicles in the parking lot as well as cracked parts of the ground where Jupiter had fallen.  
  
"Get away from her!" Sailor Moon shrieked as she watched Machku land on the ground beside Makoto.  
  
"You are hardly capable of stopping me," Machku said with a smirk. "You are all fools for even thinking you could destroy me!"  
  
"You are mistaken, we will defeat you!" Sailor Moon said as she made her Moon Tier appear.  
  
"You expect to defeat me with that!" Machku laughed when she looked at the puny weapon Sailor Moon had brought forth.  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon screamed as she used her Moon Tier's power to attack Machku.  
  
Machku used a blast of dark energy to stop the attack then swung her spear at the Tier and knocked it from Sailor Moon's hands. She lifted the spear's blade high, the slammed it down onto the Moon Tier which laid on the ground. The Tier busted in half when the spear hit it.  
  
Machku prepared herself to destroy Sailor Moon lifting the spear to an attack position. She lunged at Sailor Moon with the spear, but it was ripped out of her hands. She turned to see what had happened, and seen Venus ,using her Love Me Chain, pulling it to herself. The spear erupted in black vapors, and reformed in front of Machku who grabbed hold of it and flew towards Sailor Venus. Machku blasted Sailor Venus with dark energy which knocked her to the ground. Then Machku left her new victem and teleported back to where Sailor Jupiter was at.  
  
Sailor Jupiter struggled to get back to her feet, but Machku slapped her with the handle of the spear causing Jupiter to fall back to the ground. Machku got ready to see if Jupiter was a vessel, when an ice like attack hit her back. Turning around, she saw Sailor Mercury staring at her. The attack had apparently not affected Machku.  
  
"I am tired of you wasting my time," Machku said as she lifted her hand and pointed it towards Sailor Mercury. Dark energy surged from her hand and engulfed Mercury. Sailor Mercury was blasted against the store wall and fell to the ground unconscious. "You obviously don't realize how futile it is for you to attack me."  
  
Using the dark energy, Machku blasted the other Sailors and Tuxedo Kamen away from her. She walked to where Sailor Mercury lay, and placed the hand, that had the crystal in it, on Mercury's forehead. Machku was unable to see any kind of reaction at all. She stood and began to approach Sailor Moon who was laying on the hood of a car, where Machku's last attack had sent her.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen quickly jumped to his feet and threw a red rose at Machku. The rose pierced her on her left thigh. She grabbed the rose and ripped it out of her leg, causing a small stream of blood to ooze down her leg. She tossed the rose on the ground and stepped on it. She leapt towards Tuxedo Kamen aiming her spear at him. Tuxedo Kamen blocked her attack with his cane. Machku punched Tuxedo Kamen with her free hand and caused him to fall to the ground from the force of her attack.  
  
Machku did not even attempt to scan Tuxedo Kamen to see if he was a vessel, she just continued after Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen attempted to get up but was thwarted by Machku's dark energy attack. She was finally rid of him attacking her for the time being. Machku floated into the air and began to fly in Sailor Moon's direction.  
  
"Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars yelled as she launched a powerful fireball at Machku. The attack shot Machku from the sky, causing her to plummet to the ground below. Machku quickly got to her feet and lifted her spear from the ground where it had landed.  
  
Machku rushed after Sailor Mars and swung at her with the spear. Sailor Mars managed to avoid the attack, and used her "Fire Soul" attack against Machku but it was no more effective than the other attacks. Machku turned away from Mars and blasted the other Sailors again with dark energy to make sure that none of them would interrupt her this time. Machku did not even bother to attack Sailor Saturn and the two with her. Sailor Venus had started helping Sailor Chibi Moon tend to Saturn's wounds.  
  
Machku looked at Sailor Mars with an evil smirk then quickly lunged at Mars with her spear. The spear dug deep into Sailor Mars's stomach as Machku lifted her off the ground with the spear. Sailor Mars's eyes widened as she released a gasp of pain caused by Machku's attack. Machku quickly swung the spear towards the ground causing Sailor Mars to slide off of the blade spilling blood all over the ground where she landed. Sailor Mars' transformation began to reverse, and she reverted to the clothes she had on prior to transforming. Rei's body now lay motionless in a puddle of her own blood in front of Machku.  
  
"Rei!!!" Usagi yelled as she saw what had happened. She was much too weak from the attacks she had received, to help Rei. Tears quickly began to spill down Usagi's cheeks. "I hope she is okay..."  
  
"You will pay for that!" Venus said as she stood up and left Sailor Saturn with Chibi Moon. "Nobody hurts my friends!"  
  
"How may I ask, am I going to pay?" Machku asked as she walked closer to Rei who's body laid lifeless on the ground.  
  
"Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus yelled before she sent a surge of energy towards Machku. The intensity of the energy pummeled Machku and sent her skidding on the ground.  
  
Machku lifted herself back up and launched Sailor Venus into a car using the forceful dark energy. Sailor Venus laid where she had landed unable to get back up. Most of the Sailor Soldiers were already too battered to help.  
  
Finally free to continue with her mission, Machku walked back towards Rei who had a large puddle of blood around where she lay. Machku followed the same procedure that she did with the others, and placed her hand on Sailor Mars' head. Suddenly, a dark blue aura started to resonate from Rei's body.  
  
"She is a vessel!" Machku gasped as an evil laugh erupted from her. "I will quickly kill these fools, then take this vessel to the Great Masters."  
  
Machku saw numerous police cars pull into the parking lot and assumed someone had telephoned the police from inside the store. She launched dark energy at the cars causing them to slide out of control which resulted in many wrecks.  
  
"How many people think they need to interupt my mission?" Machku asked herself.  
  
Machku was getting ready to kill Sailor Jupiter who was still lying on the ground from Machku's last attack, but was thwarted as Tuxedo Kamen struck her with his cane. She floated into the air and the dark energy started to surge around her body.  
  
"I am growing tired of your interuptions!" Machku shrieked angrily. Suddenly an intense blast of the energy shot down from her and carried Tuxedo Kamen into the store's wall and injured him severely. Numerous more blasts shot from her body hitting the other Sailors. The force from her attack shook the ground and everything around them. The attack caused plenty of damage to the surroundings as well as the Sailor Soldiers. Chibi Moon quickly leapt in front of Sailor Saturn to keep her from incurring anymore damage but was unable to stop the forcefulness of the blasts.  
  
Machku looked at Sailor Moon who hadn't been able to get up from where she was laying on a car. She aimed her spear at Sailor Moon and plummeted from the sky towards Sailor Moon. Machku was suddenly engulfed in a blast of water that made her lose the target, and she was launched a distance from where Sailor Moon was by the force of the water.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen looked over expecting to see Sailor Neptune, but he did not. To his surprise the mysterious girl from the store was standing there with her blue hair blowing in the breeze. Tuxedo Kamen's eyes widened as he finally recognized who she was.  
  
It is her...erm...him! Tuxedo Kamen could remember how this person was fond of him. He was excited in a way at seeing him again.  
  
Machku, who was now soaking wet from the stranger's attack, stood up and floated high into the air. She had become tired of this battle and decided that it was a current waste of her time. Machku dropped her spear and it erupted in a blast of dark energy and disappeared. Machku then used her powers to teleport Rei's body from where it lay, to her arms. Rei's wound was still bleeding and blood stained Machku's skin tight body suit. Machku disappeared in a blast of dark energy before the others could do anything to stop her. Sailor Moon screamed out in tears as she watched Machku take Rei's body away.  
  
Moments later in the Domain of Darkness.  
  
"Great Masters...," Machku said as she appeared in the dark chamber.  
  
"What do you need?" The larger sphere in the middle said as it began emitting the black vaporous glow.  
  
"I have brought one of the vessels," Machku replied.  
  
"Great job, what color aura did it emit when the reaction with the crystal began?" The large sphere asked in an excited way hoping the vessel was the one that was compatible with it.  
  
"The aura was Dark Blue," Machku stated.  
  
"This vessel belongs to me!" The sphere to the left of the large one said as dark blue vapors formed around it. 


	2. Dark Witch Revived

"We have to get Hotaru to the hospital!" Chibi Moon yelled. Chibi Moon quickly transformed to her normal state.  
  
"No," Sailor Saturn said, "take me home! Only mother can help me."  
  
Tuxedo Mask stood up and reverted back to his normal appearance and attire. Mamoru looked over towards the girl who had attacked Machku. Mamoru realized that the girl was Fish Eye, who was dressed as a woman as he often did. He noticed Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye walking up behind Fish Eye.  
  
"I need you guys to help me," Mamoru said as he looked at the Amazon Trio. With everything going on at the moment Mamoru could barely show suprise at seeing the three.  
  
"What do you need?" Fish Eye asked sweetly.  
  
"I am going to take some of these girls and one of you three can come with me when I do. I am going to see if I can get someone else to come get the others, but if not I will come back," Mamoru said. "Let me see if I can get someone to come get the others."  
  
Mamoru walked away from the Amazon Trio and headed towards the area where Sailor Moon was laying. Machku's attack had left many of the girls extremely weak and unconscious. He quickly found Sailor Moon's communicator, and used it to contact Haruka.  
  
"Hello?" Haruka's voice erupted from the transmitter as her face appeared on the tiny screen. "Oh, hey Mamoru. What do you need?"  
  
"Haruka, we seriously need you to bring your car down to the new shopping center," Mamoru spoke into the communicator.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Haruka inquired in a surprised manner.  
  
"We have been attacked by a powerful new enemy. I don't really have time to explain." Mamoru said.  
  
"I will be there shortly. Is there anything else?" Haruka asked.  
  
"No, just come as quickly as you possibly can."  
  
"Okay, I will be there as fast as I can," Haruka said as her face disappeared from the communicator's view screen.  
  
Mamoru put away the communicator and looked back towards the Amazon Trio. Mamoru realized that the only one of the three he knew in any way, was Fish Eye. Since Fish Eye was the only one he was familiar with, Mamoru asked Fish Eye to come to where he was at. Fish Eye quickly left Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye and walked over to Mamoru.  
  
"How did you guys get here? Did you come by car?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"This is where we have been since we came back. We have no home, car, or anything else for that matter," Fish Eye replied.  
  
"You have no place to live?"  
  
"No, we have been staying around this store since we came back," Fish Eye said. "In fact, we just returned earlier today."  
  
"Well, we can talk about all of this later. Right now, we have to get these girls some help," Mamoru said. "Me, you, and four of the girls are going to go ahead and leave. We definitely need to take Hotaru with us because she has the worst injuries."  
  
"What about the others? Are you going to come back for them or were you able to get someone else to come get them?"  
  
"Someone else is going to be coming to get the others soon. I was able to get one of our friends, her name is Haruka, to come get the others," Mamoru said. "Tell your partners, to tell Haruka, that she needs to take them to Dr. Tomoe's house. She will know where this is. They will also have to take the last two girls when Haruka comes to pick them up."  
  
"Okay, I will go tell them," Fish Eye said as he ran off towards Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye. Mamoru wants me to ride with him!!!  
  
"Oh Fish Eye, bring that black haired girl over here when you finish." Mamoru yelled to Fish Eye as he pointed towards Sailor Saturn.  
  
Mamoru lifted up Sailor Moon and carried her to his car. Fish Eye informed the rest of the trio of what Mamoru had told him. After Fish Eye finished relaying the message, he went to help Chibi-Usa and Sailor Saturn.  
  
Fish Eye lifted Sailor Saturn up and got some of her blood on his clothing during the process. Fish Eye saw Mamoru putting Sailor Moon in a car and figured that was Mamoru's car so he carried Sailor Saturn in that direction. Fish Eye passed Sailor Saturn to Mamoru and went to get one more of the girls.  
  
Sailor Mercury was still laying against the side of the store unconscious, when Fish Eye found her. Fish Eye managed to get Sailor Mercury over to the car then they sat her in the back seat. Chibi-Usa sat in the back beside of Sailor Saturn. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury were also in the back seat, still unconscious from Machku's assault.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" Fish Eye asked as he noticed that they had loaded four of the girls into the car as Mamoru had said they should.  
  
"I believe we are. I think we have a good group in the car," Mamoru said. "Let's go."  
  
"Bye you guys!" Fish Eye said as he waved to Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye who were gathering the last two girls into one area. "See you later."  
  
Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye waved back to Fish Eye as he got in the passenger seat of Mamoru's car. Chibi-Usa was still trying to help Sailor Saturn take care of her leg. Mamoru started the car and quickly left the store parking lot.  
  
"I have a question," Mamoru said.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Fish Eye asked in response to Mamoru's statement.  
  
"I was wondering, how were you guys able to return?"  
  
"I believe that is something that the others would want to know as well," Fish Eye said. "I will tell you all at one time later so that I don't have to say it over and over."  
  
"Well okay, you can tell me later," Mamoru replied.  
  
"Did that woman hurt you?" Fish Eye asked.  
  
"She didn't hurt me too bad. We need to be worried about Hotaru, but most of all Rei," Mamoru said. "I hope Rei survived that woman's attack."  
  
"Rei...? Is Rei the one that lady took with her when she left?"  
  
"Yes, that is her. I wonder what she wanted Rei for."  
  
"Well, maybe we can find out soon."  
  
"I am glad that you arrived when you did. You seem much more powerful than before," Mamoru said.  
  
"I am glad that I was able to help. I am more powerful than before and I will explain the reason for that, when I explain how me and the others were able to return."  
  
"You are making me look forward to getting to Dr. Tomoe's house," Mamoru said.  
  
"Who is this Dr. Tomoe?" Fish Eye asked.  
  
"He is Hotaru's father. She is the black haired girl in the back seat, if you don't know," Mamoru replied.  
  
"Oh...Okay."  
  
"Hey Fish Eye," Chibi-Usa said. "I was wondering something."  
  
"What?" Fish Eye asked.  
  
"Well, if you are a guy, then..." Chibi-Usa continued in a slightly shy voice. "then why do you dress as a girl?"  
  
"Um...well..," Fish Eye muttered as he turned bright red from embarrassment.  
  
"Chibi-Usa," Mamoru sighed.  
  
Back at the shopping center...  
  
"How much longer do we have to wait?" Hawk's Eye asked. He was leaning up against the side of the store, as was Tiger's Eye.  
  
"I don't know, maybe our ride will get here soon," Tiger's Eye responded.  
  
"Too bad we didn't get to go with the others," Hawk's Eye said.  
  
"Well, at least we know Fish is enjoying himself," Tiger's Eye said.  
  
"Yeah, Fish Eye has been in love with that guy ever since Zirconia told us he was a target," Hawk's Eye said.  
  
"Eeeew! don't say her name. Zirconia was such a bitch!" Tiger's Eye exclaimed. "Gah! Now I said her name!"  
  
"Why don't we just change the subject," Hawk's Eye said.  
  
"That is a good idea," Tiger's Eye said. "Hey! I think our ride is here."  
  
"We don't even know what the car looks like, so how do you know?" Hawk's Eye said as he watched the car drive past them.  
  
"That must be it!" Tiger's Eye said as he pointed to an approaching vehicle. "They are slowing down."  
  
"Are you guys the ones Mamoru told me to come get?" Haruka asked as she stopped the car close to where the others were standing. As usual, Michiru was with her and sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
"Yeah we are the ones," Tiger's Eye smiled as he noticed the two girls who had arrived to pick them up. "My name is Tiger's Eye. This is Hawk's Eye."  
  
"Those are some rather unique names you have," Haruka said as she looked at Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye. "I am Haruka and this is my close friend Michiru."  
  
"Close?" Tiger's Eye's eyes widened at Haruka's comment.  
  
"Nevermind, what was so important that we had to rush down here?" Haruka asked.  
  
Hawk's Eye pointed towards the side walk at a battered Sailor Venus who was sitting next to Sailor Jupiter who looked just as bad as Venus. Haruka gasped at this sight and quickly got out of her car.  
  
"What happened?!" Haruka asked as she kneeled down closed to Venus and Jupiter.  
  
"Some strange woman attacked them. We really don't know anything about her," Hawk's Eye said as he began to assist Sailor Venus in standing up.  
  
"Just one?" Haruka said as she pulled Sailor Jupiter to her feet.  
  
"Yes, there was only one," Hawk's Eye said as he helped Sailor Venus get into Haruka's car. Then, Haruka helped Sailor Jupiter into the vehicle. Jupiter sat beside of Sailor Venus.  
  
"Were the other girls hurt like this?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Some of the girls had much worse injuries," Hawk's Eye reported. "The woman took one of the girls with her as she left."  
  
"You mean the sailor soldiers could not defeat her?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Do you know who was taken?" Michiru asked.  
  
"The girls were not able to defeat her, and if not for our friend, Fish Eye, she would have most likely killed them all," Hawk's Eye said. "I do not know the sailors very well, so I am unable to tell you who was taken."  
  
"Well, what did she look like?" Michiru asked.  
  
"She was wearing a red and white sailor outfit, and she had long dark colored hair," Hawk's Eye said.  
  
"She took Rei!" Michiru said. "This sounds very bad."  
  
"I know," Haruka said. "So where are we supposed to meet Mamoru at?"  
  
"At some doctor's house," Tiger's Eye jumped in. "I think his name was Omo, or something like that.  
  
"Um...Dr. Tomoe?" Haruka suggested. "Is that who you mean?"  
  
"Yes, we are supposed to go to Dr. Tomoe's house," Hawk's Eye said.  
  
"Well, get in the car," Haruka said as she got back into the vehicle and sat down in the driver's seat. Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye squeezed into the back with Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. Haruka drove the car out of the store parking area and began towards Dr. Tomoe's house.  
  
Tiger's Eye scooted close to Hawk's Eye, to refrain from squishing the girls in the state they were currently in. Wow! She drives fast!  
  
"So how do you guys know the sailors?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Well we used to be their enemies, but due to numerous things we changed," Hawk's Eye said.  
  
"That is very interesting. If you don't mind my asking, why did you change?" Michiru asked.  
  
"We wanted a better life than that which our previous leader offered. Fish Eye somewhat helped us to realize how severely our life was lacking," Hawk's Eye said.  
  
"What was special about Fish Eye?" Haruka asked.  
  
"He had fallen in love with Mamoru," Hawk's Eye said as he noticed Haruka chuckle to herself. "He wished more than ever to be a complete human, and wanted us to be as well."  
  
"He sounds sweet," Michiru said. "Where is he?"  
  
"He left with Mamoru and the others," Hawk's Eye replied.  
  
"It looks like Usagi head has some competition," Haruka smiled at Michiru.  
  
In the Domain of Darkness  
  
"I am ready to transfer my spirit into this vessel," the dark blue diamond orb glowed brightly. "I am ready to regain my body!"  
  
"Then do so sister," the larger orb in the middle of the three said. "Use this vessel to nurture the revival of your true physical body, and use it to help find the other two vessels."  
  
"The time has come, my body will be reborn!" The dark blue orb glowed even brighter than before. "Ilyaku, bring the vessel before me!"  
  
"Here she is," Ilyaku said as she laid Rei's body in front of the dark blue orb.  
  
"Is the current inhabitant non existent?" The dark blue orb asked.  
  
"Let me check," Ilyaku said as she checked to see if Rei was still alive, she was not. "The vessel is ready, great master."  
  
Ilyaku stepped back away from the body, as the dark blue orb started to glow intensely. The dark blue vapors began to emanate wildly and floated towards Rei's body. The vapors fused themselves with Rei's body, and the diamond sphere began to crack.  
  
The dark blue energy merged completely with Rei's body, and the diamond sphere shattered. The glistening diamond shards scattered across the floor and Rei's eyes began to glow dark blue. Rei's body floated into a vertical position then hovered about a foot above the floor. Rei's clothing turned to ice and then crumbled, but before the pieces of ice could impact with the floor, they erupted into blue vapors then vanished. Rei's body floated nude in the air with the dark blue eyes illuminated and her hair flowed wildly. Layers of ice began to form on Rei's body and took a shape of a long dress. Blue vapors swirled from the ice and the ice then turned to cloth. Rei's body continued to float above the floor as a bizarre outfit had formed itself upon her body. A strange crystal protruded from Rei's forehead then a smaller one formed on the right and left sides of the first that appeared. The three crystals began to glow lightly.  
  
"I am Witch Allivawika!" The witch now had full control of Rei's body and used it as her own. Her energy had healed the wounds of the body that were caused by Machku. Allivawika's filled the vessel with her dark energy causing Rei's fiery powers to change to that of cold and ice. "My body can finally be reborn!"  
  
Ilyaku, Sylaku, Alanaku, and Machku bowed before the one of their great masters who had just taken over the body. Allivawika lowered herself from the floating position she was in to the ground and dismissed the four girls. They left the room and Allivawika looked back towards the other two diamond orbs.  
  
"Sisters, our plans are going nicely. We will have our old bodies again," Witch Allivawika said. "Mine is already beginning to grow once more."  
  
"Yes Allivawika, we will all three be reborn but you must now help the others find our vessels," the larger of the two remaining orbs said. "Once we are all three revived and have our original bodies, nothing will be able to keep us from taking our rightful places as rulers of the universe!"  
  
"Of course sister, we shall regain our bodies," Allivawika assured. "I will find your vessels."  
  
"That is good to hear," the green orb said. "Your body has already started developing once more. Do as you say so ours can be reborn again as well."  
  
"We will all be reborn, I promise," Allivawika said.  
  
Later as Mamoru parked at Dr. Tomoe's house.  
  
Mamoru, Fish Eye, and Chibi-Usa got out of the car. Fish Eye lifted Sailor Saturn up and Mamoru helped Sailor Moon get out of the vehicle. Chibi-Usa ran up to the door and pushed the button for the door bell. After a couple of minutes, the door opened to reveal Kaolinite who gasped at the sight she saw.  
  
"What happened?!" Kaolinite said as she ran up to Fish Eye who was holding Sailor Saturn in his arms. "Here let me take her."  
  
Kaolinite took Sailor Saturn out of Fish Eye's arms. Fish Eye went back to the car to get Sailor Mercury. While Fish Eye retrieved Sailor Mercury, Mamoru told Kaolinite that they would explain what had happened once inside. Kaolinite carried Sailor Saturn into the house, and the others followed her in.  
  
"What in the world happened?!" Dr. Tomoe asked as he saw the group walk in the house.  
  
"They will explain later," Kaolinite said as she carried Sailor Saturn to their living room. "We need to worry about Hotaru and the others at the moment."  
  
"Do you need me to get anything?" Dr. Tomoe asked his wife.  
  
"Yes, get a wet cloth and a towel. When you get them, bring them to the living room," Kaolinite said.  
  
"Okay, I will be right back," Dr. Tomoe said as he went off to get the items Kaolinite required.  
  
Kaolinite laid Sailor Saturn down on the couch while Mamoru and Fish Eye helped Sailors Moon and Mercury each into a chair.  
  
Kaolinite wasted no time, she laid her hands across the wound on Sailor Saturn's leg. A violet glow surrounded her hands as she held them firmly across the wound. A tear ran down Kaolinite's cheek as she saw the pained look on Sailor Saturn's face. I will fix it Hotaru, I will make it all better.  
  
Kaolinite continued to generate the purple energy from her hands which was able to heal Hotaru. Dr. Tomoe walked into the room with the two items Kaolinite had requested. Kaolinite's hands ceased glowing and she removed them from Sailor Saturn's leg. She took the wet cloth from her husband and wiped the blood off of her hands, then cleaned the blood from Sailor Saturn's leg. Kaolinite's powers had completely healed the wound and there was no trace of it left.  
  
"Are you okay, Hotaru?" Kaolinite asked as she watched Saturn reverse her transformation and revert to her normal appearance.  
  
"Yes Mama!" Hotaru hugged Kaolinite tightly. "I love you, Mom!"  
  
"And I love you too, Hotaru." Kaolinite said with a smile. Hotaru let go of Kaolinite and laughed as Chibi-Usa inspected her leg.  
  
"Not even a scar!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed as she looked at the area Machku had sliced. "Wow! Can you help the others too, Ms. Kaoli?"  
  
"Of course, Chibi-Usa," Kaolinite said as she walked over to Sailor Moon. Kaolinite used her powers to heal Sailor Moon, then did the same to Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury changed back to her usual appearance, then Sailor Moon did the same.  
  
"We have to find Rei!" Usagi said as she remembered the earlier events. "I want to know if she's okay."  
  
"That woman took Rei with her when she left, Usagi," Mamoru said.  
  
" I remember the woman stabbing Rei but... but why did she take Rei?" Usagi started crying over her missing friend. "Why is this so confusing?!"  
  
"What about the other girls? Are they okay?" Kaolinite asked.  
  
"The other girls are on their way, Haruka is going to bring them to bring them." Mamoru said. "Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter are beat up pretty bad too."  
  
"Who is that other girl that you brought with you?" Kaolinite asked.  
  
"Other girl?" Usagi couldn't hardly remember much that happened towards the end of the battle.  
  
"Oh...uh well, his name is Fish Eye," Mamoru said as Usagi noticed the person, who was being spoke of, standing close to Mamoru.  
  
"HE?!" Kaolinite was surprised by Mamoru's answer.  
  
"Yeah, I am a guy," Fish Eye replied.  
  
"A little surprising is all," Kaolinite said.  
  
"How did you get back?" Usagi asked.  
  
"When the others get here, I will tell all of you," Fish eye said.  
  
"Well, just remember... Mamoru is MINE!" Usagi said as she grabbed Mamoru in a possessive manner. Mamoru turned red as everyone stared at the spectacle.  
  
"I think I hear a vehicle outside," Mamoru changed the subject. "It must be Haruka with the others."  
  
"Let me go see," Kaolinite said as she left the living room.  
  
Kaolinite opened the door to see that Mamoru's assumption was correct. She saw Haruka and Michiru get out of the car and two others helped Sailors Venus and Jupiter out of the vehicle.  
  
"Yes, come on in," Kaolinite invited.  
  
Kaolinite held the door open as Haruka and Michiru walked in and held it for the others as well. Hawk's Eye helped Sailor Venus and Tiger's Eye helped Sailor Jupiter into the house. Kaolinite shut the door after everyone had come in. She directed them to the living room, where she used her powers to heal Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter of their injuries. Once healed, Sailors Venus and Jupiter reversed their transformations and returned to their normal appearances.  
  
"Wow Kaoli! I am glad that the daimon, that you was possessed by during the trouble with the deathbusters, was unable to access your full powers." Minako said.  
  
"I am glad that I was able to return to my normal self," Kaolinite said.  
  
"Mama, how did you survive Mistress Nine's attack?" Hotaru asked. She had never really asked about it before, but had always wondered since it happened.  
  
"Well Hotaru, when Mistress Nine killed me, she killed the Daimon which controlled me, and I was able to revive myself." Kaolinite replied.  
  
"How were you able to revive yourself, if you were already dead?" Hotaru said in a confused manner.  
  
"My curative abilities are very strong, and the death of the daimon inside of me released enough energy for me to revive myself. I was extremely lucky, Hotaru." Kaolinite replied.  
  
"Why didn't you return to normal when we managed to defeat you on Tokyo Tower?" Ami asked.  
  
"The fall did not kill me as I was encased in glass. Dr. Tomoe managed to free me from the glass so I was still alive with the daimon in me, though I think the battle weakened the daimon, as I was starting to gain more control." Kaolinite explained.  
  
"Well, I am glad he brought you back to life even though it caused us more trouble later on," Usagi said.  
  
"Yes I am glad he did as well," Kaolinite said. "Anyway, now that you have all been healed, tell me what happened earlier."  
  
"Some strange woman attacked us," Usagi said. Usagi started to feel sad being unsure of what had happened to Rei.  
  
"She seemed more powerful than anything we have fought against before," Mamoru took over as he noticed the tears forming under Usagi's eyes. "The woman would have killed us all but Fish Eye managed to stop her."  
  
"So you defeated her?" Kaolinite asked.  
  
"No, she left shortly after Fish Eye attacked her," Mamoru said. "She also took Rei with her."  
  
"Do you know where this monstrous woman is?" Kaolinite asked. "If so we can go save Rei."  
  
"The woman just showed up while we were at the shopping center." Mamoru replied. "We don't have any clue who she is or where she can be found."   
  
"We have to find out where Rei is so we can go get her!" Makoto said.  
  
"The woman seemed reluctant to leave, she will most likely return," Ami said. "Then, perhaps we can learn what happened to Rei and find her."  
  
"I hope so," Usagi said. "We have to find her!"  
  
"So who are they?" Kaolinite asked as she looked towards Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye.  
  
"Well, He is Hawk's Eye," Mamoru said as he pointed towards Hawk's Eye. Mamoru then pointed towards Tiger's Eye. "and that is Tiger's Eye."  
  
"Hello," Hawk's Eye greeted.  
  
"Hey," Tiger's Eye said. The others greeted Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye as well.  
  
"Oh, and this is Fish Eye," Mamoru said having realized that Haruka and Michiru were not there when he introduced Fish Eye the first time. Haruka and Michiru were not surprised that Fish Eye was dressed as a girl, like the others were when they found out earlier.  
  
"So tell us now, how were you able to return?" Mamoru asked. "Also, how were you able to become so much more powerful than before?"  
  
"In Elysion, Helios had a premonition. He sensed danger looming on the Earth, so he decided to send us to help," Hawk's Eye said. "He used his power to strengthen us and transported us to the new shopping center."  
  
"I guess he knew the enemy would show up there first," Fish Eye said.  
  
"Can you tell us anymore about this premonition?" Kaolinite asked.  
  
"Well, he said he saw four glowing lights. Each possessed a different color consisting of a black, a dark blue, a dark green, and the last one faded away before he could notice the color," Hawk's Eye said. "That is all he told us about the premonition."  
  
Kaolinite's Eyes grew wide with what she had just heard. The others just stared at her trying to find the reason for her surprised yet worried appearance. This can't be!  
  
"What is it Kaoli?" Ami asked.  
  
"Oh uh..nothing for you to worry yourselves with. I will tell you when we know more about the situation," Kaolinite said.  
  
"Why can't you tell us?" Makoto asked.  
  
"It just isn't the best time to be telling you something that I am not sure of whether or not it is the cause of your trouble. It would cause useless worry. So until I get further information about these villains, I am not going to tell you," Kaolinite said.  
  
"Well, okay." Makoto sighed.  
  
"I am sorry, but it just isn't the time," Kaolinite explained.  
  
"We should be leaving soon," Mamoru said. It is getting rather late.  
  
"Where are we supposed to go?" Fish Eye asked. "We have no home."  
  
"You could stay here with us," Kaolinite suggested.  
  
"No, I am the only person living in my apartment, there would be more room there." Mamoru said. "I will let them stay with me."  
  
"Are you sure Mamoru, they can stay here," Kaolinite said. "I don't mind. You already have a house of three, it would be easier for them to stay at my place." Mamoru explained.  
  
"Thank you, Mamoru," Hawk's Eye said.  
  
Fish Eye smiled when he heard this news, but noticed Usagi's evil glare aimed in his direction. Fish Eye stepped closer to Mamoru just to annoy Usagi who was being rude.  
  
"Usagi, since Hotaru didn't get to stay at our house, can I stay here tonight?" Chibi-Usa asked. "The car will be packed anyway."  
  
"Do you mind if she stays, Kaoli?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No, she can stay here with us." Kaolinite said. "She is always welcome."  
  
"Thank you, Usagi!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed as she and Hotaru ran out of the living room to go play.  
  
"Haruka, can you do me another favor and take the girls home?" Mamoru asked. "My car is going to be pretty full already."  
  
"Sure Mamoru, I can take them home," Haruka replied.  
  
"Kaoli, Dr. Tomoe, thanks for all of your help," Mamoru said.  
  
"You are welcome, Mamoru," Dr. Tomoe said. "Feel free to come back and visit anytime."  
  
"Well, come on you guys," Haruka said as she gestured to Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Ami. "Let's get going."  
  
Haruka, Michiru, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Ami left the room, waving good bye as they did. They filed outside and placed themselves in Haruka's car. Haruka got in the driver's seat with Michiru getting into the passenger's side. Ami, Makoto, Usagi, and Minako all wedged themselves into the backseat of the car. Haruka started the car and the group left.  
  
Mamoru, Fish Eye, Hawk's Eye, and Tiger's Eye all said good bye as they left the Tomoe's house. They loaded into the car with Fish Eye getting in the front passenger seat and Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye getting into the back seat. Mamoru got in the driver's seat and proceeded to start the car and leave.   
  
Later as Mamoru parked at the apartment building.  
  
Mamoru parked the car and the group got out. Mamoru shown the Amazon Trio to his apartment in the building. Mamoru arrived at the door of his apartment, and showed the others in.  
  
"This is where I live, and you guys do to as of now," Mamoru said. "I hope you enjoy. Since you don't have anything, I guess there is no need to tell you where to put your stuff."  
  
"I am going to have to go shopping tomorrow, I need some things. I have to brush my teeth!" Fish Eye said. "Mamoru, do you have an extra one I could use for tonight?"  
  
"Well, I only have mine." Mamoru said. "Um..I guess you can use it if you don't mind that."  
  
"Thank you! I hate going with out brushing my teeth," Fish Eye said. "Um, could you show me to the bathroom?"  
  
"Oh, of course!" Mamoru said as he directed Fish Eye to the bathroom. Mamoru opened the bathroom door for Fish Eye and showed him the toothbrush, toothpaste, and any other items Fish Eye might need.  
  
Fish Eye squeezed some toothpaste onto Mamoru's toothbrush, and proceeded to brush his teeth. Mamoru walked back towards the living room, and began to help the others.  
  
"So where do you guys want to sleep?" Mamoru asked. "This is a one bedroom apartment, so somebody will have to sleep on the couch, someone on the floor, and someone can share my bed."  
  
"I call the couch!" Hawk's Eye said.  
  
"I guess I will take the floor, sleeping with guys just isn't my thing," Tiger's Eye said.  
  
"I will get you guys some blankets in just a minute," Mamoru said. "Will you be fine sleeping in what you have on?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't mind wearing this," Hawk's Eye said as he laid down on the couch.  
  
"Me either. I would like a pillow though since I am sleeping on the floor." Tiger's Eye said.  
  
"Okay, I will bring you one when I get the blankets. Do you guys need anything else?"  
  
"No, that is fine," Hawk's Eye said.  
  
Mamoru walked out of the living room and went to look in a closet for some blankets. He got two blankets, and found an extra pillow to give Tiger's Eye. Mamoru went back to the living room to give the guys these items.  
  
Tiger's Eye took off his shirt, shoes, and the pants he was wearing leaving just his boxers. He threw the pillow on the floor, and laid down pulling the blanket over himself. Hawk's Eye took off his shirt and shoes, but left his pants on. He laid down on the couch and covered up with the blanket Mamoru had given him.  
  
"Good night you guys," Mamoru said. "Would you like me to turn out the light in here?"  
  
"Yes please," Hawk's Eye said.  
  
Mamoru turned the light switch off, and went to his room where he changed into some pajamas. He walked back to the bathroom to check on Fish Eye and found him brushing his long hair.  
  
"Fish Eye, do you need anything else right now?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Yeah, do you have a pair of pajamas or a large shirt I can wear to sleep in?" Fish Eye asked.  
  
"Yeah, I will see what I can get you," Mamoru said as he went to his bedroom to get what Fish Eye needed.  
  
Mamoru rummaged through his closet and found some pajama bottoms, but could not find the shirt to them. He decided to ask Fish Eye if that was sufficient, so he went back towards the bathroom.  
  
"I could only find this pair of pajama bottoms, is this okay?" Mamoru asked.   
  
"yeah, that will be fine," Fish Eye said as he took the pajama bottoms from Mamoru and shut the bathroom door so he could change. Fish Eye removed the dress he had been wearing and the other female attire, and put on the pajama bottoms.  
  
Fish Eye finished changing and washed his face. After finishing up, he left the bathroom and went to find Mamoru. Fish Eye found Mamoru cleaning off his bed.  
  
"Where am I going to be sleeping tonight?" Fish Eye asked. He was too busy getting ready for bed earlier to here the sleeping arrangements.  
  
"It looks like you are going to be sharing my bed with me," Mamoru said.  
  
"Really!?" Fish Eye exclaimed as he jumped onto Mamoru's bed.  
  
"Yes, the others preferred to sleep in the living room," Mamoru said as he turned on a lamp that sat upon the night stand beside his bed. He then turned the over head light off and sat down on the bed.  
  
Fish Eye laid down and slipped under the covers. Mamoru turned the lamp off and did the same as Fish Eye.  
  
"Mamoru I need you to take me to the store in the morning, I need to get some necessities," Fish Eye said.  
  
"Okay, we will go sometime early tomorrow," Mamoru said. "Do you by chance have any money?"  
  
"Um...no," Fish Eye replied.  
  
"I guess you can spend what I have, just don't go too wild in the store," Mamoru said.  
  
"Thank you, Mamoru," Fish Eye said. "You have been so nice to me and the others."  
  
"Well, we will go shopping in the morning okay."  
  
"That is great!" Fish Eye exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, well lets go to sleep now so we can get up in the morning," Mamoru said. Mamoru didn't really feel like talking anymore, his mind filled with worries.  
  
"Well, good night Mamoru," Fish Eye said.  
  
"Good night, and pleasant dreams," Mamoru replied as he shut his eyes in an attempt to go to sleep.  
  
"Oh and Mamoru, I love having beautiful dreams now," Fish Eye smiled. Mamoru only smiled but didn't open his eyes. Can you love me now? Now that I have beautiful dreams?  
  
Fish Eye closed his eyes and slowly started to drift asleep. Mamoru was having trouble doing the same. He could not help but be troubled by thoughts of the evil being's attack and what had happened to Rei.  
  
Mamoru could not sleep at all and looked beside of himself to see Fish Eye sleeping quietly. The time passed quickly and Mamoru found no comfort from his thoughts. Why can't I just go to sleep?  
  
Mamoru's thoughts were interrupted as he noticed Fish Eye shift. Fish Eye, in a deep oblivious sleep, rolled over and his arm ended up laying across Mamoru's chest. Fish Eye's unintentional act helped Mamoru draw his thoughts away from his troubles. Mamoru laid his hand on Fish Eye's arm and he too slowly drifted to sleep. 


	3. Confusion and Sorrow

**Vessels of Ethereal Darkness**

**Ch.**** 3: Confusion and Sorrow**

**By: Jo**

"Did you have trouble finding that vessel, Machku?" Ilyaku asked.

"Not too much." 

"What do you mean by that?" Alanaku asked. 

"Well a group of people attacked or should I say tried to attack me," Machku replied. "Strangely they did have some special powers but nothing that we should fear. Nothing at all." 

"It is time...," a voice echoed as another person walked into the room. 

"Witch Allivawika!" Ilyaku exclaimed as she noticed who had just walked into the room. Ilyaku and the other three girls bowed respectively to Allivawika. "What has brought you to our quarters?" 

"My sisters are becoming impatient. The other two vessels must be found at all cost and as soon as possible." Witch Allivawika said. The dark blue pools of energy that were once Rei's eyes glared deeply at the four girls. "It is time that we start searching for the next vessel before my sisters grow angry." 

"What are your orders?" Machku asked. 

"Machku and Alanaku, I want you to go find another vessel. That is your mission and you must carry it out as quickly as you can," Witch Allivawika said as she held out her hand with the palm facing up. Trails of purple energy swirled around her palm and then formed into a purple crystal like the one that her sister gave to Machku before. "Alanaku, put your hand on mine." 

Alanaku laid her palm down on the crystal and Allivawicka's hand. Alanaku felt the crystal merge into her hand. Witch Allivawika lowered her hand, as Alanaku turned her hand over so she could see what had happened. The crystal had embedded itself in Alanaku's hand just as the one in Machku's hand. 

"Now you and Machku both have crystals to help you find the vessels," Witch Allivawika said. "Work together to find one vessel and you will have better luck. We will find the third vessel at a later time. Right now, focus on finding the second one." 

"As you wish, Great Master," Alanaku said as she dissapeared in a flash of blue green energy. Machku's body erupted into waves of dark energy and then vanished as well. 

"Why haven't you used one of us for any missions so far?" Ilyaku asked as she and her twin Sylaku stood side by side. 

"You two will get your chance," Witch Allivawika said as she walked out of the room.  
  
At Mamoru's apartment.  
  
Mamoru opened his eyes drowsily as he woke up. He turned his head to see if Fish Eye was awake yet, but was surprised to see that nobody was there. _He must be up already._

Mamoru sat up in the bed and turned to look out the window. It was cloudy and rainy. Mamoru stood up and walked out of the room. He saw Tiger's Eye still asleep on the floor, but Hawk's Eye was apparently up awake. Mamoru could hear voices coming from the kitchen so he decided to see what the others were doing. 

Mamoru walked into the kitchen to see Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye sitting at the table talking and eating. They seemed like they had been awake for a little while now. 

"Good morning, Mamoru!" Fish Eye exclaimed cheerfully. "Sit down and have breakfast with us." 

"Good morning, Fish Eye." Mamoru said then he looked over to Hawk's Eye. "Good morning Hawk's Eye." 

Mamoru grabbed him something to eat and then sat down at the table to eat with the others. "Do you think we should wake Tiger's Eye up?" 

"Just let him sleep. He will just complain if we wake him up," Hawk's Eye said as he shoved a bite of food into his mouth. 

"HEY! I heard that!" Tiger's Eye said as he raised up from where he was sleeping. He walked into the kitchen and joined the others at the table. 

"So Mamoru, are we going shopping today?" Fish Eye asked. "I really need some clothes." 

"Yeah sure..." Mamoru said. "We can go after we finish eating if you like." 

"Yay! That is great!" Fish Eye said. 

"Damn look how excited he is," Tiger's Eye said. 

"I can't wait!" Fish Eye said as he finished the food on his plate. He watched the others eat a few moments then started planning what he wanted to buy at the store. 

"Well as soon as we finish eating, we can get ready to go," Mamoru replied. 

"Do you think Kaoli would let me borrow some clothes?" Fish Eye asked with a playfuld wink. Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye just let out a slight groan and looked over at Fish Eye. 

"She might," Mamoru said with a laugh. "Would you like to stop there while we are out?" 

"Yes if you don't mind." 

"It's no problem." 

"Oh Mamoru, where should I put my dirty plate?" Fish Eye asked. 

"Just lay it in the sink." 

Fish Eye got up from the table and carried his glass and plate over to the sink and left them to be washed. Hawk's Eye did the same. 

"I think I am going to go be getting ready. Do you mind if I get something to wear to Kaoli's house from your closet?" Fish Eye asked. "I am sure that Hawk's Eye will be needing something as well." 

"Um..sure go ahead and go find something to wear. I will be done shortly." 

Fish Eye signaled for Hawk's Eye to come with him, as he left the room. The two walked into Mamoru's bedroom and started looking through the closet. Fish Eye seemed very uninterested in the selection of the clothing but still took time picking what to wear. 

"I don't know Hawk's Eye I don't wear men's clothing often. Do you think this suits me?" Fish Eye asked as he held up a shirt from the closet. 

"How would I know Fish Eye? I don't commonly judge guys' appearances." Hawk's Eye replied. 

"Oh, come on. Just tell me if it looks good or not. I mean you have to use a little judgement when you dress yourself, right?" 

"Okay, fine. I think the shirt suits you rather well," Hawk's Eye said. "Though, I don't think it matters that much since you are only wearing it to Kaolinite's house." 

"You make a good point Hawk's Eye, but I have to look decent," Fish Eye joked. "All of these clothes are soooo boring." 

"Yeah well I don't mind. They are just fine to me," Hawk's Eye said as he selected some clothing from the closet. Hawk's Eye took off his clothes he was wearing so he could put on the new outfit. 

"Hawk's Eye..., have I ever told you that you have a nice ass?" Fish Eye said with a slight giggle as he caught a sight of Hawk's Eye's bare bottom. 

"Stop gawking!" Hawk's Eye said as he quickly pulled some clothes on. 

"Oh, I am just kidding don't be so serious," Fish Eye said. "Your ass isn't good looking...I was just saying that." 

"That really makes me feel better," Hawk's Eye said with a sarcastic tone. 

Fish Eye finally found some clothes that he felt suitable to be seen in. Fish Eye and Hawk's Eye finished getting dressed and walked back to see Mamoru and Tiger's Eye. Tiger's Eye had just finished eating and he was talking to Mamoru. 

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Tiger's Eye laughed histarically. "You look so funny in guy's clothes, Fish Eye!" 

"Oh shut up, Tiger's Eye," Fish Eye said. "This is all I had to work with." 

"Well it is still funny," Tiger's Eye joked. 

"Come on you guys, get ready to go!" Fish Eye rushed. "I want to shop!!" 

"Okay okay," Mamoru said as he stood up. "We will go soon." 

"Do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes too, Mamoru?" Tiger's Eye asked. "I don't want to keep wearing these same clothes." 

"I guess you can, just go find something in my closet," Mamoru said. 

Mamoru and Tiger's Eye went to get dressed so they could go shopping. The two didn't take long to get ready and came back to meet the others. 

"Okay, are you guys ready to go?" Mamoru asked. 

"YES!!!" Fish Eye exclaimed quickly. 

"What he said," Hawk's Eye replied. 

"Well let's go get in the car." Mamoru said. 

The group walked out the apartment door and headed towards the building's exit. Fish Eye was very excited being able to hang around Mamoru all day. The group left the building and started to load themselves in Mamoru's car. 

"I call shotgun!" Fish Eye yelled as he rushed to get into the front seat so that he could sit beside Mamoru. Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye simply loaded themselves in the back and Mamoru got in the driver's side. The group then left for Dr. Tomoe's house.  
  
In the Domain of Darkness.  
  
"Sisters!" Witch Allivawika said as she approached the two remaining diamond orbs. The shards from the diamond sphere that once contained her spirit were still scattered accross the floor glistening from the light produced by the two other orbs. "Soon another one of us will have a vessel. Soon one of you will be able to join me." 

"Very good, Allivawika," The diamond sphere with black vapors radiating around it said. "Who did you send to find the vessel?" 

"I sent Machku and Alanaku," Allivawika responded. "We will soon have another vessel without a doubt." 

"Excellent!" The dark green orb said. "It will not be long before we can rule this planet and the universe." 

"Of course, sister," Witch Allivawika said.  
  
Outside Dr. Tomoe's house  
  
Mamoru stopped the car once they arrived at their destination. The group got out of the car and proceeded to go to the door of the house. Mamoru knocked on the door and Kaolinite answered. 

"Oh hello Mamoru," Kaolinite said as she greeted the group. "What brings you here today?" 

"Well these three actually," Mamoru said as he motioned towards Fish Eye, Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye. 

"Oh well come in and you can explain," Kaolinite said as she and the group walked inside. 

"So what is it that you need?" Kaolinite asked as she sat down on a couch beside Dr. Tomoe. 

"Well..." Mamoru started but was interupted by Fish Eye. 

"Well it was my request specifically," Fish Eye said. "So I will ask." 

"Okay, go ahead," Mamoru said. 

"Kaolinite, since me and the other two just returned yesterday, well I... I just don't have any clothes that I would wear to the store. Is it possible for you to loan me some of your clothes?" Fish Eye asked. 

"That isn't a problem," Kaolinite said with a small chuckle. "Now Fish Eye, what kind of clothes were you needing?" 

"I just needed to borrow some of your clothes long enough to go to the store," Fish Eye said as Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye let out a groan. 

"Alright then, come to my bedroom and we will see what we can find," Kaolinite said as she signaled Fish Eye to follow her. The two walked out of the room leaving the others behind. Kaolinite walked into her bedroom and opened the closet. "Just find something you like." 

"Oh thank you," Fish Eye said as he looked into the closet. "You have such a nice variety of options unlike Mamoru." 

Kaolinite just laughed at the comment and offered to help Fish Eye. She shown him some outfits to see if he liked them. Fish Eye found a lilac dress to wear. He got all dressed up and Kaolinite helped him with his make up and accesories. 

"You look beautiful!" Kaolinite said as she looked at Fish Eye all dressed up. She and Fish Eye then left the bedroom and walked back into the living room to see the others. Dr. Tomoe had a bit of a surprised look on his face when he seen Fish Eye come back in. 

"Well Kaolinite, I would love to stay longer but we need to get going," Mamoru said. "I have to take these guys shopping and I really don't want to be out all day." 

"Oh thats okay," Kaolinite replied. "We are expecting company anyway. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are coming over for dinner." 

"Ah, well we will see you guys later," Mamoru said as he walked towards the door. Fish Eye, Hawk's Eye, and Tiger's Eye followed. 

"Alright, its been great seeing you!" Dr. Tomoe said as their company left.  
  
At Usagi's house.  
  
"I am glad all of you could make it to this meeting," Luna said referring to Minako, Makoto, and Ami. "Usagi told me all about what had happened yesterday." 

"Yes and Minako told me," Artemis added. "This new villain seems like a real problem!" 

"We have to find out what happened to Rei!" Usagi said sadly. She was very depressed by the events of the night before. "Why would that witch take Rei?!" 

"That is something we are going to have to find out, Usagi," Luna said. 

"That's right, and we will find out," Makoto added. 

"What if it is too late to save Rei?!" Usagi was beginning to break down in tears. 

"We will find a way to help her, we just need to find out more about our attacker and why she took Rei," Ami said. 

"I guess you are right," Usagi said. "It just bothers me thinking about what happened to her." 

"It hurts us all to think about it," Minako said, "but soon we will know what happened and we will save her. Think possitive Usagi." 

"The return of the Amazon Trio shows that this could be a dangerous opponent we are against," Artemis said, "and Minako said that Kaolinite even seemed very worried by this." 

"Let us hope that it isn't something too serious. Though they have already caused considerable damage," Luna noted. "Just the one warriors powers is so immense as to defeat eight of our soldiers." 

"Somehow, we need to grow stronger!" Makoto said. "Otherwise, this enemy may take over." 

"Once we find out the enemy's objective, we will better be able to defend against them." Luna said.  
  
Later as Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are driving to the Tomoe residence.  
  
"This person who has attacked the others could be a problem," Michiru said as the wind blew through her hair. She was sitting in the passenger seat as Haruka was driving as she commonly did. Setsuna was in the backseat. 

"Yes she seems very powerful. Though for now let's try to have a nice evening and not think about it," Setsuna said. "For now, while we know nothing of the enemy, its a waste of our time to worry ourselves over it. However I do sense a change...an uncertainty about the future." 

"You have a very good point Setsuna," Haruka said. 

"Well, its really nice to get to have this nice get together this evening. I have been looking forward to it," Michiru changed the subject. 

"Yes this is nice," Setsuna replied. 

"What is that!?" Haruka said in a very suprised voice as she looked at two shadows in the sky. 

"Watch out!" Setsuna yelled as she saw one of she shadows flying towards the car. The figure started to come in focus and could be seen in a tight blue body suit. The woman had black hair and was flying towards the car with a spear aimed towards it. 

Haruka swerved the car to try and avoid the attack but the other shadow flew from where it was floating towards the car. This one appeared to be a woman wearing a pink and violet outfit with long blue green hair. Before Haruka could attempt to avoid the impending attack, the girl in the blue outfit appeared in front of the other girl and quickly impacted with the car wedging her spear through the hood of the car and caused the engine to seize. 

"Get out of the car and run!" Haruka yelled as she watched the girl charge the spear with dark energy. Haruka quickly opened the door and jumped out of the car, the others did the same. Waves of dark energy radiated accross the car then with a loud blast it exploded. The girl and her spear erupted in a ball of dark energy and appeared a distance away from the car. 

"Uranus Planet Power, Make up!" Haruka shouted as she transformed into Sailor Uranus. 

"Neptune Planet Power, Make up!" A wave of water engulfed Michiru and she changed into Sailor Neptune. 

"Pluto Planet Power, Make up!" Setsuna did as the others and changed into Sailor Pluto. 

"I am Machku!" The figure in the blue outfit said as she floated closer to the three Sailor Soldiers. 

"and I am Alanaku!" The girl in the pink and violet dress said. "I believe one of you are what we seek!" 

"And what is it that you seek?!" Sailor Uranus asked in a frustrated manner. 

"Your desire to ask questions is a waste of our time," Machku stated. "Just leave us be so we can find what we are after!" 

Alanaku landed on the ground then attacked Sailor Uranus. She didn't possess the kind of powers that Machku did. She kicked Uranus and continued to punch her. Uranus fought back against Alanaku but seemed a bit overpowered by her attacker. Alanaku's main weapon was her strenght and she was very strong. 

Machku directed an attack towards some oncoming traffic to block the road. Then she began to attack Sailor Neptune and Pluto. Machku faught against them using her spear and Pluto faught back with her staff. 

"Neptune, Pluto!" Uranus shouted. "We need to try to get to Kaolinite's house. She can help us!" 

Uranus broke away from Alanaku and began running down the street. They had already gotten close to the Tomoe residence by car it was just a short run now. Pluto and Neptune followed but were quickly being pursued by Machku and Alanaku. Machku hurled her spear at Pluto but she managed to dodge it and continued running. 

"Machku, take my hand and share your power," Alanaku said as she and Machku joined hands. Machku surged a blast of dark energy into Alanaku's hand. Alanaku absorbed the energy then she and Machku started blasting dark energy towards the Sailor soldiers. Alanaku continued to use Machku's power to attack. Alanaku possesed no power of her own aside from her strenght, but she could absorb other peoples power and use it as her own. 

Neptune, Uranus and Pluto could not avoid the massive attacks and were blasted to the ground. Alanaku and Machku then started flying towards their victims. Sailor Pluto stood up and started to fight Machku with her staff as Neptune and Uranus fought against Alanaku. Pluto managed to block Machku's spear with her staff then hit Machku in the chest with the staff. 

The hit knocked Machku to the ground but she quickly stood back up. A surge of dark energy shot from Machku's hand and blasted Sailor Pluto causing her to skid accross the ground. Machku dissappeared in a blast of dark vapors then appeared over Sailor Pluto. She grabbed Pluto's neck with one hand and held her against the ground choking her and then placed her other hand, the one with the purple crystal in it, on Pluto's forehead. There was no reaction. Pluto hit Machku freeing herself from the woman's grip. 

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto yelled as a massive surge of energy formed on her staff. She launched it towards Machku. Suddenly an evil smirk came accross Alanaku's face. Alanaku teleported in a flash of blue green light directly in front of Machku, where Pluto's attack had been directed. 

"How foolish," Sailor Uranus said assuming that Alanaku had simply placed herself in danger. 

The blast hit Alanaku then dissapeared without hurting her at all. The Sailor stared in astonishment at the spectacle they had just witnessed. Alanaku grinned evily as she looked back towards the Sailors. 

"Dead Scream!!!" Alanaku shrieked as a ball of purple energy that looked just like Pluto's attack formed on her hand. Alanaku launched the powerful energy directly towards Sailor Uranus. 

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune said as she sent a ball of water spiraling towards the purple energy in an attempt to block Uranus from harm. The two attacks impacted and erupted in a bright flash. 

"Try to fight without using your powers! If they can use them against us then we are better off not using them," Sailor Uranus advised. Sailor Uranus made her Space Sword appear hoping that she would have better luck with it. 

Sailor Uranus ran towards Alanaku and swung the sword at her. She managed to hit Alanaku cutting her arm. Alanaku grinned and swung her foot at Sailor Uranus. Alanaku's toes were sharp like a razor and they cut accross Sailor Uranus's chest. The wounds were not too serious but were bloody. The blood began to stain Sailor Uranus's white outfit as she continued to battle against Alanaku. Uranus had to be careful dodging Alanaku's kicks to avoid a serious cut. She swung her sword and continued to fight against her. 

Neptune and Pluto were fighting against Machku. Pluto was attacking her with her staff and Neptune was just fighting with no weapons. Machku was growing tired of the fighting and began to power up a large amount of dark energy. Two massive columns of dark energy shot from her body and impacted with Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto blasting them against a nearby building's wall. 

Alanaku sliced her toes across Sailor Uranus's arm then pushed her to the ground and used her weight to keep Uranus from moving. She placed her hand with the crystal embedded in it against Sailor Uranus's body. The crystal gave no reaction. Alanaku punched Sailor Uranus in the face then stood up and floated over towards Machku. 

"We have tested them all but the one, she must be the one we seek!" Alanaku said as she pointed towards Sailor Neptune. 

"Ah you seem to be correct. We shall focus our attacks on her then," Machku responded. 

Sailor Uranus was injured badly but she had to try and protect Neptune. She joined Sailor Pluto and quickly began trying to fight the enemies. The two villains ignored Pluto and Uranus and continued after Sailor Neptune. Sailor Netpune ran as fast as she could trying to get away from the impending danger which was approaching her. 

"Sailor Uranus contact Hotaru and tell her we need help!" Sailor Pluto instructed. "Otherwise we will all be killed! We have no choice." 

Sailor Uranus watched as Sailor Pluto continued to try and fend off Sailor Neptune's attackers. She then spoke into her communicator and used it to contact Hotaru. 

"Hotaru?" 

"Yes, what do you need Haruka?" 

"It is an emergency bring help we are on your street towards the east coming from your house!" 

"Okay I will be there shortly!" 

With that Uranus put away her communicator and went to help Pluto and Neptune. Sailor Uranus used her Space Sword to fight against the two villains and Pluto was fighting with her Garnet Rod. Sailor Pluto was fighting against Machku and hit her hard in the face with her rod. A small trail of blood streamed from Machku's lip but then turned black and evaporated into black vapors dissappearing. Machku looked hard at Pluto, she was quite enraged by her injury, however minor it was. 

Machku's body began to generate waves of dark energy. Her eyes turned black for a moment and her hair flowed wildly through the air. She hurled her spear at Pluto and it turned into a blast of dark energy which knocked Sailor Pluto hard to the ground. The black waves moving accross Machku's body began to grow even more intense and Alanaku grabbed Sailor Uranus and held her so that she couldn't move. She knew what Machku was about to do and she was going to make sure that Uranus suffered from the blow. 

Machku's entire body seemed to look black from all the dark energy radiating around it. Finally with a loud scream the dark energy swirled from her body engulfing everything around them. Alanaku absorbed the energy as it impacted with her and charged it into Sailor Uranus's body injuring her severely. Sailor Neptune and Pluto didn't get hit as bad as Uranus. Alanaku used her powers with Machku's to make sure that Uranus couldn't interfere any longer. Sailor Netpune screamed as she watched Alanaku release Uranus and watched her collapse to the ground. She rushed over only to be knocked to the ground by another blast of dark energy from Machku. 

"Machku keep the other one away from me for just a moment," Alanaku said as she pointed towards Sailor Pluto. "It is time we find the vessel." 

A trail of dark energy ripped through the air in front of Machku and formed into her spear. She grasped it from the air and flew towards Sailor Pluto. Alanaku took this chance and jumped onto Sailor Neptune who was lying on the ground where Machku's attack had left her. She used her crystal to find out if Neptune was in fact the second vessel. As she held the crystal up to Sailor Neptune's body a dark green aura began to form over Netpune's body. Alanaku's eyes widened with excitement as she realized that this was the second vessel. She floated up into the air leaving Neptune lying on the road. Then Shot down quickly from the sky with her blade-like toes aimed towards Sailor Neptune. Uranus could only watch from where she lay unable to move on the ground. Machku's and Alanaku's attack had left her in an extremely weakened position. Powerless to do anything more than watch tears trailed down her cheeks as she saw what was happening. Alanaku slammed her sharp toes into Sailor Neptune's stomach and forced them down into her. Blood leaked from the wounds as Alanaku hovered in place with her toes digging into Neptune's body. Alanaku ripped her toes out and floated a short distance away. Sailor Neptune's wounds began to spill blood all accross her outfit. The bleeding was no longer blocked by Alanaku's toes and it now flowed freely. Sailor Uranus cried out as she saw this and tried with all her might to pull herself towards Neptune, but she couldn't get her body to move. Sailor Neptunes sailor outfit disappeared and her normal clothes returned on her body and were quickly stained by the blood from her wounds. 

Suddenly a blast of energy knocked Alanaku in the back and blasted her accross the ground. Sailor Pluto looked up to see Kaolinite floating high in the air wearing a black dress with two long slits up the side. The dress had a very lowcut neckline and exposed her cleavage and she wore a very decorative necklace. Standing from the dress was a tall collar and Kaolinite's long red hair flowed around it. 

"Hotaru told me you asked her for help but I thought it better to leave her out of this battle for now, it is obvious that her strength isn't enough to challenge these two," Kaolinite said as she floated down to the ground. Alanaku stood up angrily and launched a ball of energy back at Kaolinite. The force from Kaolinite's attack was still enough to injure Alanaku even though she had absorbed it. Kaolinite deflected the ball of energy with her hand. Sailor Pluto made her way to Sailor Neptune to see if she could in some way help her. 

Machku rushed at Kaolinite with her spear. She was always one to welcome a fight. Kaolinite blasted a ball of energy at Machku blasting her backwards. Then Kaolinite's hair flowed through the air and grew extremely long and entangled Machku. Kaolinite made a slight motion with her head then her hair moved quickly pulling Machku along with it and slammed Machku against the ground with powerful force. 

"Who is she!?" Alanaku screamed as she saw how easily Kaolinite was beating Machku. "This is impossible how can anybody be more powerful than us!?" 

Machku was beaten and weak but she refused to give up. She pulled herself up from the ground and launched a massive surge of dark energy towards Kaolinite. Kaolinite quickly disappeared in a flash of red energy and appeared behind Machku. Kaolinite's hair extended and wrapped around Machku's body yet again then Kaolinite grabbed Machku by the neck. Kaolinite surged a blast of energy into her hands and it blasted through Machku's body. Machku's eyes glowed with a redish tent as the energy coursed through her body. A low scream uttered from her throat before she fell motionless in death. Kaolinite's hair retracted to its regular lenth and she dropped Machku to the ground. Before Machku's body even landed on the pavement below it began to dissolve into vapors of dark energy until eventually her entire body erupted into energy and had vanished. 

Alanaku looked towards Sailor Neptune's body with a worried look on her face. She made a dash towards Sailor Neptune to attempt to take her back to her superiors before Kaolinite destroyed her as well. 

Kaolinite appeared in an instant directly in front of Alanaku and used a blast of invisible force to launch her far away from Sailor Neptune. Then Kaolinite continued in her attack against Alanaku and flew in her direction. Suddenly the sky began to grow very dark and a black circle formed in the sky above them all. Energy began to glow from within the circle in a dark blue hue. 

A female form began to lower out of the circle into view of everyone on the street below. On her body was a dark blue dress and as her face came into sight everyone except for Alanaku let out a gasp of suprise. Then they continued to watch as Alanaku bowed down onto one knee. The woman floated from the circle and floated above the street as the circle of energy disappeared from view leaving only her as proof that it had been there at all. 

"Rei! you are okay?!" Sailor Pluto screamed in suprise as she seen this female who had just appeared before them. Her thought were clouded with questions as to why Rei had just appeared in the way she did, why she was dressed as she were, and why Alanaku had bowed to her. 

"Thats not Rei!" Kaolinite shouted as she noticed the glowing jewels on the woman's forehead and they dark blue energy in the place of her eyes. 

"Fool!" The woman said as she looked at Alanaku. "You are far to weak to continue being of any help to us." 

"What do you mean great master?" Alanaku asked. "Have I done something wrong great Witch Allivawicka?" 

Kaolinites eyes widened as she heard that name. Her heart pounded as she realized who the new enemy was but she tried her best to hide her surprise for the sake of the others at that time. 

"A waste," Witch Allivawicka said as she glared at Alanaku. She placed her hands together and a flash of blue light shined brightly between them. Then she slowly pulled her hands apart and a spear of ice formed and grew larger as her hands spread farther apart. Then the spear turned in a direction where one of its two points were pointing towards Alanaku. Then with her emotionless expression gazing still at Alanaku the spear launched from where it floated and sliced through Alanaku's body. Alanaku shrieked in pain as her body melted away and dissolved into a green light then disappeared completely. 

"Such power!" Sailor Pluto gasped as she witnessed Alanaku's distruction. 

Witch Allivawicka shifted her dark blue eyes towards Michiru's body which lay motionless next to Sailor Pluto. Allivawicka's eyes glowed brightly and Michiru's body started floating into the air. Sailor Pluto tried to grab her but she couldn't move she felt cold and realized that Allivawicka was using her powers to keep her from moving. Kaolinite tried to attack but by then Allivawicka already had Michiru and had disappeared in the same way as she had appeared earlier. 

"NO!" Sailor Uranus yelled as a flood of tears spilled accross her face. 

Kaolinite floated back to the ground and used her powers to heal Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto.   
  
In the Domain of Darkness  
  
"Sisters, I have the next vessel," Witch Allivawicka said as she walked into the room with the two diamond spheres. Shards from her sphere still were scattered accross the floor and glowed from the light generated from the two spheres. "Machku and Alanaku are both dead, but no matter with only one more vessel to find we hardly need their assistance." 

"What color aura did the vessel emit?" The sphere with the black glow asked. 

"The aura was dark green." 

"It is my turn!" The orb surrounded with dark green vapors shouted in a very excited manner. 

"Is the current inhabitant non existent?" The dark green sphere asked to make sure the vessel was ready for her to merge. 

"Yes, this girl is deceased. The vessel is ready for you," Allivawicka replied. 

"Excellent then it is time for her body to become mine!" 

The dark green energy surrounding the sphere flowed away from the large ball of diamond towards Michiru's corpse. After all the energy had flowed from the diamond orb, it shattered and its shards scattered accross the floor and lay mixed with the shards from Allivawicka's sphere. The energy flowed into Michiru's body and all of her wounds from the battle before healed. Michiru's eyes started to glow a dark green as her body floated vertically into the air. The clothes on her body became engulfed in a blue flame and ashes from them floated to the floor then vanished. With another flash of blue fire surging accross Michiru's body a beautiful flowing gown appeared and three jewels protruded from her forehead. After this transformation had completed Michiru's body floated back to the ground. 

"I am Witch Pailanari!" Michiru's body had fallen into the control of the dark witch. Her powers of water had been changed, changed into that of fire. "Now two of us have been revived! We only need to find the last vessel and we will be ready to continue our metamorphosis!" 

"Yes this is true, now we just need to find my vessel," The remaining orb spoke. "Allivawicka, Pailanari, See to it that you find it soon!" 

"Of course sister," Witch Pailanari said. "We will send Ilyaku and Sylaku to locate the last vessel and if need be we will assist them as well in the hunt!" 

"Yes we will find your vessel sister, be patient." Allivawicka stated. "I promise it won't take long at all."


End file.
